Historia de un sueño
by nekatenoh396
Summary: Un simple sueño puede contarte tu vida pasada, el que fue el amor de tu vida y como lo conociste. Sin embargo tu corazón en la actualidad no ha llegado a encontrarlo, y sabes a la perfección que en cualquier lugar puede estar, y de la manera menos esperada lo hallaras solo tu puedes saber quien es esa persona tan especial...
1. Chapter 1

**_"_** ** _Historia de un sueño"_**

 ** _Los personajes no son mío si no de la gran Naoko Takeuchi_**

 ** _Capitulo l:_**

 _"_ _Podía mirar con claridad como las demás personas bailaban el hermoso vals y ella estaba sola tomando un vaso de jugo._

 _-¿Le gustaría bailar esta pieza conmigo?—una sombra alta se le acercaba..."_

Los pequeños destellos del sol la hicieron regresar a la realidad _–Em Michiru ¿me estas escuchando?—_ pronuncio una chica morena, más o menos alta, cabello rosado medio rojizo, quien se detenía frente a una aguamarina mirándola detenidamente.

 _-Perdona Elsa ¿Qué me decías?—_ alzo su vista para toparse con aquellos ojos color purpura.

Suspiro frustrada _–No cabe la mayor duda…-_

 _-¿De qué?—_ se detienen.

 _-En que… Hoy estas mucho más rara que de costumbre—_ rasco su nuca _"Dios en serio que pareces una muñeca de porcelana con tus ojos azules como el mar, tu cabello aguamarina amarrado en una coleta, tu piel blanca y suave, esas cejas tan perfectamente bien delineadas"_ mordió su labio inferior _"Eres tan hermosa"_

 _-Eso no es verdad es solo que…-_

 _-No dormiste bien—_ a completo _–Si ya me lo habías comentado anteriormente—_ poso una de sus manos en su el hombro izquierdo de la chica _– Me preocupan estas ojeras—_ acaricio su rostro con la yema de sus dedos _"Tenerte tan cerca me provocan ganas de besarte"_ admira sus labios carnosos.

 _-N-no hay porque—_ se pone realmente nerviosa al notarla tan cerca _"Que rico perfume tienes"_ no puede evitar respirar aquella fragancia tan ruda de la morena. _–B-bueno y…-_

 _-¿Y?-_ capta su atención la aguamarina.

 _-¿Qué me decías?—_ sonrió de manera tierna acariciando su mejilla.

 _-Es que bueno ¿T-te gustaría salir conmigo?—_ mira a otra parte.

 _"_ _Varias veces me lo has pedido pero nunca he aceptado, nada creo perder con arriesgarme"_ se le acerca un poco mas parándose de puntitas con una mano situada en su hombro _–De acuerdo—_ besa su nariz.

 _-Paso mañana por ti a las seis—_ sonríe muriendo de felicidad internamente.

De algún u otro modo mirarla tan alegre la hacía sentir mejor, aunque no tenía la gran atención de salir el viernes por la tarde, de hecho estaba planeando en irse a su lugar especial que era el mar pero lamentablemente eso sería para algún otro día seguramente.

 _-Elsa deja a mi novia—_ dice una chica de la estatura de Michiru, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de esta y depositándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

 _-Agrr Kim—_ trata de golpearla pero la dama lo esquiva rápidamente echándose a correr, la peli rosa va tras ella.

 _"_ _Bonita compañía"_ dice la oji azul mirando cómo se alejaban las dos muchachas. _– ¡Hey Kaioh!—_ voltea y cinco jóvenes mas se le acercaban, una tenía los ojos azules, piel blanca y cabello azul corto; la otra era una trigueñita cabello negro y largo; la siguiente era castaña su pelo amarrado en una coleta, ojos verdes, alta, y por ultimo dos rubias que parecían casi gemelas una gran diferencia era su peinado una amarrado con un listón rojo y la otra con sus chonguitos.

 _-Hola chicas—_ saludo con la mejor sonrisa posible.

 _-Hemos visto todo Michi—_ dijo la peli azul.

 _-¿Qué dices Amy?-_

 _-Ahora tienes que… contarnos que fue lo que te dijo Elsa—_ pregunto con un poco de curiosidad la pelinegra.

 _-¿D-de que hablas Rei?—_

 _-Ella estaba tan cerca que por poco…-_ continua la ata, mientras las dos rubias lanzaban besos.

 _-P-pero… ¡que imaginación la tuya Lita!—_ mil colores se le vinieron al rostro _–Serena, Mina. ¡DEJEN DE HACER ESO!—_ su cara era extremadamente graciosa tanto que provoco la risa de sus amigas.

Una vez que se tranquilizaron _-¿Y entonces?—_ pregunto Amy.

 _-Solo me pidió una cita, nada malo—_ comenzaron a caminar.

 _-¿Y se la aceptaste?—_ la tomo de ambos hombros Mina.

 _-Pues sí, ¿Por qué no?—_

 _-¿S-sabes lo que significa tener una salida con Elsa Gray?—_

 _-Em pues una cita común y cualquiera ¿no?—_

 _-¡NO!—_ dijeron todas al mismo tiempo _–Salir con la gran Elsa, la capitana del equipo de atletismo—_ continuo la rubia, con ambas manos entrelazadas, dando un gran suspiro _–Eres tan afortunada Michiru—_ las demás asintieron con la cabeza.

Una gota de sudor se poso en la frente de la aguamarina, levantando una ceja _"Pues en verdad no me importa en lo más mínimo en salir con ella o no"_ escucho el alboroto de las demás personas _-¿Qué es lo que sucede?—_ pregunta observando al grupo de chicas.

 _-No lo sé—_ responde Amy.

 _-¡Vamos a ver!—_ las jalan Mina y Serena acercándose al lugar.

 _-Mmm no alcanzo a mirar nada—_ se queja la de chonguitos haciendo un puchero.

 _-Oye Setsuna…-_ pronuncia la aguamarina tomando el hombro de una morena, peli verde.

 _-Um hola Michiru—_ sonríe volteando a verla.

 _-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?—_ pregunta curiosa.

 _-Em bueno es que hoy llego el nuevo estudiante—_

 _-¿Hombre?—_ pregunta Amy.

 _-Pues eso parece…Miren-_ les abre paso y todas se acercan a admirar al "chico" era alto, piel blanca, cabello corto y rubio.

La aguamarina abre los ojos _"Tu…"_ pensó.

 _-P-pero que guapo—_ dijeron Mina y Serena.

 _-El es Haruka Tenoh de Okinawa, tiene quince años, va en octavo grado…-_

 _-En el mismo que nosotros—_ interrumpe Rei emocionada.

 _-Exactamente pero ella va en mi salón—_ presume la peli verde.

 _-Con que Haruka Tenoh—_ susurra por lo bajo Kaioh, sin quitarle la vista de encima buscando sus ojos _"Yo te conozco"…_

 ** _¿Continuara…?_**

 _N.A._

 _Bueno no se si continué o no eso ustedes lo decidirán con sus comentarios, esta pequeña historia es para empezar a hacer algo de las sailor scouts porque pues verdaderamente nunca lo he hecho y si se torna un poquito difícil pero bueno xD. Espero que estén bien, que les guste serán capítulos un poco cortos pero trataran de ir lo mejor explicados posible eso lo prometo :3_

 _Att: Neka Tenoh_

 _Psd: Gracias a los que han estado comentando en sabor a ti, espero y les haiga gustado, próximamente el nuevo cap. (o eso espero xD)_

 _Psd 2: ¿Cuantos quieren el próximo capitulo de enseñame a amar?_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo II_**

El día había sido muy largo para Michiru, lo único que quería era tomar una taza de té y ponerse a tocar su violín, pero sabía perfectamente que no tendría tiempo para eso, se quito el uniforme y puso una ropa más cómoda, una vez que acabo de comer, subió a su habitación busco su libro de historia entre su mochila.

 _"_ _Haruka"_ de pronto el nombre de aquella persona se le vino a la mente _"Yo te he visto en alguna parte"_ se sentó, recargando sus brazos sobre el escritorio y mirando la lámpara _"No sé porque me siento tan… sola"_ no podía concentrarse en su tarea, dio un gran suspiro al aire, dejo de lado la escuela. Bajo las escaleras y encontró a sus padres en la sala, se acerco a ellos dando a ambos un beso en la mejilla.

 _-¿Qué tal tu día preciosa?—_ pregunto el señor Kaioh.

 _-Bien un poco estresado pero todo normal—_ abraza a su madre.

 _-¿Segura hija?—_ la mira un poco preocupada.

 _-Si mami, no te preocupes—_ acaricia su cabello _-¿Puedo salir?—_

 _-Si preciosa pero con cuidado—_ le guiñe el ojo su padre.

 _-De acuerdo—_ sin más salió de su casa, caminando por la calle, el atardecer se aproximaba, iba tan tranquila cuando de pronto.

 _-¡Auxilio!-_ se escucho el grito desesperado de una mujer.

Medio entre cerro sus ojos _"¿Por qué demonios los malos siempre tienen que llegar en el momento menos indicado?"_ Metió una mano en su bolsillo _"No me puedo quejar porque yo escogí este camino"_ _–Por el poder del planeta Neptuno ¡transformación!-_ inmediatamente se transformo en una sailor scout corrió hasta donde estaba el peligro _– ¡Detente ahí!—_ llamo la atención _–Mi planeta protector es Neptuno el planeta de las profundidades marinas… Soy la sailor del agua… Sailor Neptune y entrare en acción—_ una mujer vestida de gris, cabello castaño; comenzó a pelear con ella…

 _-Odio a las mocosas que se tratan de meter en mi camino—_ la tomo con fuerza del cuello _, Michiru_ apenas y podía respirar sentía que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento, su vista comenzó a nublarse, pensó que todo estaba perdido… _"_ _Es mi fin"_ fue lo único que paso por su mente hasta que una luz naranja ataco al enemigo, este en seguida soltó a sailor neptune quien de inmediato cayó al suelo. _-¿Quién eres tú ?—_

 _-Eso no es de tu incumbencia—_ era una voz un poco gruesa.

 _-¿Ah no?-_ dijo enojada.

 _-¡Tierra tiembla!—_ lanzo su ataque.

La castaña logro esquivarlo _–Ya me las pagaran—_ desapareció.

 _-Que lastima falle—_ susurro, dándose vuelta dispuesta a irse.

 _-Gracias—_ alcanzo a decir neptune mientras se incorporaba.

 _-No tienes porque agradecer—_ dijo frívolamente- _Solo espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver no tenga que salvarte la vida—_ un dejo de ironía podía percibirse en ella _–Adiós-_ se fue.

Regreso a casa sin muchos ánimos, prefirió encerrarse en su cuarto, acostándose en su cama _"¿Quién es esa nueva sailor guerrera?"_ pensaba para sus adentros, abrazando a su almohada _"No sé porque presiento que ella es la persona que he estado buscando"_ cerró sus ojos _…_

 _Al día siguiente._

Las cuatro primeras horas habían pasado tan rápidas que no se dio cuenta _–Michiru iremos a la cafetería ¿quieres venir?—_ pregunto Mina, la nombrada se levanto de su asiento y se fue con ellas sin decir nada. _–Miren hay esta Haruka—_ dijo animada la rubia.

 _-Se ve tan sexy—_ comento Serena, con un poco de baba.

 _-¿Por qué estará tan solo?—_ pregunto Amy.

 _-No lo sé –_ respondió Rei.

 _-Alguien tendría que acercársele—_ propuso Lita, todas miraron a la violinista.

 _-Ah no… Yo no lo haré_ _—_ se cruzo de brazos. Un segundo después ya estaba cerca del "chico" _"¿Cómo es que me metí en esta situación?"_ se preguntaba internamente _–Hola ¿Tu eres Haruka Tenoh?—_

 _-Aja—_ fue lo único que dijo, mientras cambiaba de página.

Volteo a mirar a sus amigas _-Mucho gusto soy Michiru Kaioh—_ se presento pero el joven ni una sola vez levanto la vista, respiro profundamente y se sentó a su lado _-¿Qué lees?—_

 _-¿Te importa?—_ respondió tajante, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

 _-Bueno si un poco—_

Cerro el libro, quedando frente a la chica _-¿Y eso como por qué?—_

 _"_ _Que lindos ojos verdes tienes Tenoh"_ de alguna forma se sintió indefensa por un instante, pero no perdió la cordura _–Porque si no lo hiciera, simple y sencillamente no te preguntaría—_ se alzo de hombros.

Sonrió _–Eso no es una respuesta convincente… Pero por esta vez la tendré que aceptar-_ tomo la mano de la joven depositando un beso en ella _–Mucho gusto-_

 _-El gusto es todo mío—_ se sintió un poco nerviosa - _¿Y entonces que lees?—_ reitero la pregunta.

 _-Una obra maestra de William Shakespeare—_ le mostró el libro.

 _-Romeo y Julieta, tienes razón ha sido una de las mejores historias de amor—_

 _-¿Te gusta?—_ se levanto y la ayudo a levantarse

 _-Me fascina—_ comenzaron a caminar, se había olvidado de sus amigas.

De pronto se detuvo en seco _-"Ojos mirad por última vez, brazos dad vuestro ultimo abrazo…-_ se acerco a una rosa blanca y la acaricio - _Y labios, que sois puertas del aliento, sellad con un último beso"—_ respiro el dulce aroma de aquella rosa.

 _-Veo que a ti también te gusta-_ lo admiro por un instante _"No tú no puedes engañarme, no eres hombre"_

 _-Es que es muy lindo el escrito de Shakespeare—_ admitió _–Por cierto bello nombre Michiru—_ arranco la rosa y se la dio _-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?—_

 _-¿Eh?—_ se sonroja levemente.

El sonido de la campana las interrumpió _– ¿Qué te parece hoy a las cinco?—_ la chica asintió con la cabeza, tomando la flor entre sus manos _–Entonces nos vemos en la cafetería que esta junto al colegio—_ beso su mejilla y se fue.

Parpadeo varias veces, luego capto que tenía que regresar a su salón o la regañarían. Cuando entro por suerte aun no llegaba el profesor, se sentó en su banca y admiro aquella flor, sonrió con ilusión no sabía porque salir aquella chica le emocionaba.

 _-¿Tu eres Michiru Kaioh?—_ pregunto una joven de estura baja, cabello largo y castaño.

 _-Si ¿por?—_

 _-Te lo manda Elsa de noveno grado—_ le da una carta y se aleja.

 _**"Hola preciosa, bueno solo para recordarte que hoy es nuestra cita, nos vemos en tu casa, besos"**_ miro la rosa y luego el escrito _"_ _¿Y ahora qué hago?"_ Se preguntaba así misma.

 _-Hey Michiru—_ saludo Serena sentándose enfrente suyo.

 _-¿Qué te ha dicho Tenoh-kun?—_

 _-Nada es solo que…-_ le contó lo que había pasado, la pobre rubia se trago un grito _–Pero no vayas a decirle a nadie-_

 _-Es sorprendente que ese Haruka te haiga pedido una cita—_

 _-Lo sé, ni yo misma me lo esperaba—_ recordó lo que había pasado ayer _–Cambiando de tema…-_

 _-¿Qué sucede?—_

 _-Veras ayer luchando contra el enemigo, una sailor guerrera apareció de la nada—_

 _-¿P-pero que dices?—_ la miro extrañada _–Le diré a Luna y Artemis que investiguen todo y…—_ en ese momento llego el profesor de biología.

 _-Buenos días alumnos, saquen su libro en la página…-_

Las últimas tres horas en la escuela se volvieron eternas, lo único que deseaba era salir y esconderse de ambas chicas para que no la encontrara, pero sabía a la perfección que no tendría caso huir de su destino pues tarde o temprano la encontrarían…

 ** _Continuara…_**

 ** _N.A_**

 _Hola lindo dia/tarde/noche según sus horarios, espero que estén bien les mando un gran y fuerte abrazo, y bueno gracias por sus comentarios son bien recibidos como siempre y muy alentadores._

 _Psd: si tardo en actualozar es qur regrese a subir por el telefono xD, me quitaron el internet y bueeee mi credito solo me dura un rato LoL ojala que les guste :)_

 _Queda cordialmente con ustedes..._

 _Neka Tenoh =3_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo III:_**

Iba vestida con un lindo vestido color pastel y una cinta que amarraba su cabello, llego a la cafetería y ahí estaba sentada en una mesa de afuera, con los pies cruzados; estaba vestida con una playera verde, con bermudas y sus lindos ojos verdes estaban escondidos tras los lentes de sol.

 _-Hola, disculpa la demora—_ se disculpo apenada.

Miro su reloj diez minutos tarde, estaba a punto de irse, negó con la cabeza y se levanto haciendo una reverencia _–Buenas tardes—_ separo una silla y con su mano hizo un gesto _–Adelante señorita—_

Se dispuso a tomar asiento _"Esto me hace sentir tan rara"_ la rubia hizo lo mismo, en ese instante llego la mesera y les tomo la orden, una vez que quedaron solas no sabía ni que hacer _-¿Y como estas?—_

Se quito las gafas y la miro fijamente a los ojos _-Muy bien, ¿y tú?—_

 _-Igual—_ desvió la vista a otra parte _-¿Tienes quince años?—_

 _-Mmm no tengo catorce—_ alzo la ceja _–Si tuviera quince estaría en noveno grado ¿no lo crees?—_ se cruzo de brazos.

 _-Em si buen punto—_ se sonrojo _-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?—_

 _-El veintisiete de enero—_ sus dedos golpeaban en la mesa.

 _-El mío es el seis de marzo—_ dijo con amabilidad

 _-Que bien—_ llego la mesera _–Gracias—_ pronunciaron al mismo tiempo.

 _-¿Y que estas tomando?—_ miro su tasa.

 _-Am pues te—_ bebió un poco.

 _-¿Te disgusta que te pregunte?—_

 _-No—_

 _-Que bueno a mi tampoco—_

 _-¿A ti tampoco qué?—_ sus ojos se encontraron.

 _-A mí tampoco me molesta preguntarte—_ sonrió.

 _-Jajaja pero que extraña eres linda—_

 _"_ _Pero que guapa te vez al reír, no sé porque pero tienes ese no se qué, que me gusta"_ se sonrojo levemente _-¿Te parece?—_ asintió con la cabeza _–Pues a mí me gustaría saber cómo eres tu—_ coqueteo.

 _-Eso suena interesante—_ se levanto y se puso tras ella _–Las mujeres son mas lindas cuando tratan de coquetearme, pero lamento decirte que soy mujer-_ beso su mejilla.

 _-Lo sé y no me importa-_ se volteo.

 _-Ven vamos a caminar—_ dejo un billete bajo la tasa, se fueron al parque que estaba cerca.

 _-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-_

 _-¿Otra?—_ alzo su ceja y se cruzo de brazos.

 _-Si—_ se puso frente a ella.

 _-¿Por qué me invitaste a salir?—_

 _-¿Te molesto?—_ negó con la cabeza _–Es que te vi tan interesada en querer conocerme que te di tu oportunidad—_

 _-Eso sonó un poco engreído—_

 _-Puede ser—_ continuaron su camino y como si se conocieran de años la tomo de la mano _–Perdóname-_ se dio cuenta de lo quiso y la iba a soltar pero la aguamarina la agarro con fuerza _-¿N-no te molesta?—_

 _-En lo absoluto—_ recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.

 _"_ _¿Qué es esto que me está haciendo sentir esta chica? Es tan raro que me da un poco de miedo, tenerla tan cerca me pone nervioso"_ _-¿Te gusta un instrumento?—_

 _-Me fascina el violín y ¿a ti?—_

 _-El piano…-_ respondía un poco seca, no por el hecho de que Kaioh le cayera mal o le resultara una persona desagradable si no que era su forma de demostrar los nervios _-¿Por qué te acercaste a mi?—_

 _-Mis amigas me dijeron—_ confeso la verdad _._

 _-¿Y por qué no te alejaste cuando te estaba ignorando?—_

 _-Me gustan los obstáculos—_

 _-¿Asi que eres renuente?—_ se detuvo para tenerla de frente _–Me agrada tu forma de ser—_ sonrió y la acorralo contra la pared, poniendo una de sus piernas entre las de la chica, y tomándola del mentón _._

Pudo sentir la respiración de Haruka junto a la suya, sus labios acercándose, era la primera vez que sentía como su corazón latía tan rápido, estaban a punto de besarse cuando…

 _-¡Por favor ayúdenme!—_ escucharon a lo lejos, la rubia se separo y entre cerro sus ojos.

 _-Haruka—_

 _-¿Dime?—_ la miro extrañada.

 _-Tengo que irme olvide que tengo un asunto familiar—_ mintió

 _-Am de acuerdo, nos vemos-_ se alejaron _"Tengo que transformarme"_ se metió a un callejo y entre sus manos apareció una pluma _-¡Por el poder del planeta Urano transformación!—_ corrió hasta el lugar donde provenía el grito de auxilio, escondiéndose detrás de un árbol _"Es chica me recuerda mucho a Michiru"_ miro a sailor neptune, quien peleaba junto a sailor moon.

 _-¡Maremoto de Neptuno!—_ el monstro esquivo el ataque.

 _-Es muy fuerte sailor neptune-_ dijo la rubia de chonguitos quien lloraba desconsolada, tirada en el piso.

 _"_ _Pero que niña tan infantil"_ rodo los ojos _-¡Tierra tiembla!—_ debilito al monstro.

 _-¡Hazlo ahora sailor moon!—_ grito neptune.

 _-Si ya voy—_ se levanto a regañadientes _-Espiral lunar del corazón ¡ataca!—_ se desvaneció.

 _-Pensé que no nos volveríamos a ver sailor neptune—_ dijo uranus.

 _-¿Quién eres tú?—_ pregunto la aguamarina.

 _-Me alegra que lo preguntes—_ se acerco a ellas _–Mi planeta protector es Urano, el planeta del viento, soy la sailor del aire…-_ se quito el antifaz _–Sailor Uranus—_

 _-¿Qué es lo que buscas?—_ escucho una voz tras ella, era nada más y nada menos que sailor plut.

Sonrió _–Tranquila no vengo hacerle daño a nadie, simplemente lo hago por una misión que se me fue encomendada—_

 _-¿Y cuál es esa?—_ pregunto sailor moon.

 _-Lo siento pero no te puedo decir-_ dio un gran salto hasta la rama del árbol _–Nos volveremos a ver neptune—_ se fue.

 _-¿La conoces?—_ voltearon a ver a Michiru.

 _-No—_ miro por donde se había ido _"Pero me recuerda mucho a haru"_

Camino a casa pudo denotar a Elsa, quien la estaba esperando a punto de irse del lado contrario _-¡Hey!—_ llamo y corrió tras la morena.

Esta se dio vuelta y se detuvo _-¿Michiru?—_

 _-Perdóname Elsa perdóname—_

 _-Tranquila, ¿estás bien?—_ la chica asintió _–Me alegro—_

 _-¿Llegue tarde verdad?—_

 _-Bueno media hora después—_ la chica se puso roja _-Pero no te preocupes, solo que es una pena pues quería invitarte al cine y…-_

 _-Perdóname por favor—_ decia una y otra vez.

 _-Cálmate—_ sonrió al verla tan preocupada por dejarla esperando _"Creo que después de todo si le intereso"_ _-¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta por lo menos?—_

 _-Si—_ la morena tomo su mano, pero Michiru rápidamente la aparto.

 _-¿Por qué?—_

 _-¿Qué?—_

 _-¿Por qué nunca me has dado una oportunidad?—_

 _-Es que yo… Mi corazón esta apartado para una sola persona—_

 _\- Y ¿Quién es?—_

 _-Eso no te lo puedo decir porque es un secreto—_ miro a la chica quien estaba un poco decaída _._

 _-Dame una Michiru, una sola por favor—_ rogo, apretando sus puños.

 _-Elsa…—_ la interrumpió

 _-Solo déjame intentar conquistarte—_

 _-Está bien—_ dejo que entrelazaran sus manos con algo de pena, sin darse cuenta que alguien las estaba espiando.

 ** _Continuara…_**

 ** _N.A_**

 _Y Elsa ahora nos demuestra que luchara por Michiru, pero solo tengo una pequeña duda ¿quien se quedara con quien? xD esperemos el próximo capitulo, los extraño!_

 _saludos !_

 _queda cordialmente con ustedes..._

 _Neka Tenoh =3_

 _PSD: POR FIN ESTOY HACIENDO EL NUEVO CAP DE ENSEÑAME AMAR_

 _PSD 2: ¿NI UN COMENTARIO MAS PARA "SABOR A TI" ? XD_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo III:_**

 _**Estaba realmente aburrida de aquel baile, pero no podía decirle que no a la Princesa Serena a quién realmente quería y estimaba como a nadie, aunque a esta le costó un poco hacerla aceptar, pues sabía que no le gustaba estar rodeada de tanta gente._

 _Miro la luna y estaba a todo su esplendor, por el cielo paso una estrella fugaz, suspiro y volvió a dentro, tomo una copa y comenzó a jugar con su liquido, todo estaba tan pacificó, miro a su alrededor y entonces la encontró, ella una hermosa dama, sus ojos verdes se abrieron y su boca quedo entre abierta…**_

Y entonces abrió los ojos, se reincorporo _–Otra vez ese sueño—_ suspiro colocando su mano izquierda en su cabeza _-¿Por qué no logro distinguir aquella mujer?—_ se levanto y miro el reloj _–Diez y media de la mañana, que temprano-_ tomo una camisa y se la coloco _–¿Por qué?...Solo quiero ver su rostro, se que ella es la persona a la que eh estado buscando—_ camino hasta el lavabo y se unto un poco de agua en su rostro _–Creo que después de todo no podre verla aunque se bien que ella es muy bonita o eso creo…-_ parpadeo _"Ahora que recuerdo yo eh salvado a esa tal Sailor Neptune dos veces… Tal vez ¿ella será aquella persona?"_ entonces de repente como si hubiera sido un flash, una imagen de Michiru se le vino a la mente _"Esa chica se parece mucho a Neptune"_

 ** _Dos horas más tarde_**

Su mirada estaba un poco perdida, en su mente divagaban tantas cosas, quería explicarse todo y nada a la vez pero sabía perfectamente que las respuestas a sus preguntas no serian tan coherentes, miro su casco y después el horizonte, podía sentir como el viento su unico y fiel amigo la abrazaba; se coloco el casco, tomo el manubrio de la motocicleta y la encendió, esta rugió acelero un par de veces y luego arranco.

Regreso a la ciudad, luego de estar más de una hora fuera de ella, continuo su camino quería llegar lo antes posible a casa, aunque vivía sola, nadie la esperaría con una sonrisa o un rostro de preocupación, podía salir si ella quisiera a la una y media de la mañana y no regresar después de par de días; a muchos les gustaría eso pero a ella solo hacía que se sintiera sola cada vez mas sola, una tristeza enorme la embargaba llenando cada rincón de su piel, convirtiéndola en una persona frívola, solitaria y déspota. _"Solo me gustaría conocer… A esa persona a la que por una sola vez en mi vida pueda importarle el hecho de que este o no este, de que me enferme, de que llore, que este conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, pero tal parece que no existe"_ se detuvo frente a una plaza _"¿Dónde está aquella persona que me quiera por lo que soy y no por mi apariencia?"_ se quito el casco _"Tantas chicas han querido estar conmigo pero solo es porque parezco un chico, cuando saben la verdad se alejan y me señal como si fuese un bicho raro"_ cerro sus ojos _"Pero aquella chica cabello aguamarina, piel blanca y de ojos azules como el mar, no lo hizo"_ sonrió _"Pero…Ella ya está con alguien y yo no me puedo interponer"_ puso su mano izquierda en su corazón _"Aunque no sé exactamente porque me siento tan deprimida por esa situación"_ bajo de la motocicleta y camino hasta un centro de videojuegos.

 _-¿Haruka Tenoh?—_ escuchó una voz muy familiar, volteo y pudo distinguir a un joven alto moreno, cabello negro azabache y ojos azules.

 _-¿Darién?—_ el joven se fue acercando.

 _-Asi es Tenoh el mismo que viste y calza—_ sonrió, el chico vestía una camisa rosa, con un pantalón negro.

 _-¿Cómo has estado primo?—_ estrecharon sus manos y se abrazaron.

 _-Muy bien, tú ¿Cómo has estado? Hace años que no te veía-_

 _-Demasiados diría yo, casi no recuerdo la ultima vez, yo cinco y ¿tu?—_

 _-Nueve, ¿Cómo han estado mis padrinos?—_

Al escuchar esa pregunta la rubia bajo la mirada, ¿Qué debía decirle? La verdad o una mentira _–Ellos sufrieron un accidente hace dos años y lamentablemente murieron—_ se volteo a otro lado, apretando sus puños, tratando de no llorar.

El moreno lo noto inmediatamente y prefirió cambiar de tema _–Hoy le hare una fiesta sorpresa a mi novia y me gustaría que asistieras… Pero tampoco te pienso obligar y bueno yo…-_

 _-¿Necesitas ayuda?-_ lo miro de manera divertida, alzando una ceja.

 _-No, bueno no yo—_ suspiro _–Si-_ acepto y una gota de sudor se poso en su frente.

 _-¿Por qué no mejor le pides ayuda a sus amigas?—_ la oji verde saco sus lentes de sol y se los coloco _–Seguro ellas estarán encantadas de…-_

 _-Lo hice—_ interrumpió.

 _-¿Y qué paso?—_ pregunto curiosa.

 _-Se encargaran de arreglar la casa y traerla—_

 _-Bueno y ¿Cuál es el problema?—_

 _\- Hay bueno la verdad es que quiero que conozcas a mi novia ¿feliz?—_ se sonrojo y miro a otra parte.

 _-Pues si no queda de otra—_ se alzo de hombros _-¿A qué hora y en donde?—_

 _-Te veo a las cinco en el parque número nueve ¿de acuerdo?-_ la chica asintió con la cabeza _–Entonces nos vemos—_ sin más se fue, dejando a la muchacha.

 _"_ _Pero que raro es el mundo de hoy en día"_ se dio la vuelta y enseguida choco con alguien _–Perdóname no fue apropósito—_

La joven alzo la mirada _–H-hola—_ era nada más y nada menos que Mina.

 _-En serio discúlpame jovencita—_

 _-¿T-Tu eres Haruka Tenoh?—_ la oji verde asintió con la cabeza _–Mucho gusto mi nombre es Mina Aino—_ extendió su mano.

 _-El gusto es mío-_ la estrecho y miro con un poco de extrañes.

 _-¿Vas a jugar?—_ no dejo que le respondiera _–Entonces yo te acompañare—_ la jalo del antebrazo.

 _-P-pero—_ quería quejarse o separarse pero simplemente no podía aquella joven la tenia bien aferrada.

 _-Hola Mina ¿se te olvido algo?—_ saludo un joven alto de cabello oro.

 _-Hola de nuevo Andrew es que mi amigo me invito a jugar—_

 _-Pues eso es bueno Mina, nos vemos—_ se alejo.

 _-¿Por qué dices esas cosas? jovencita—_ se separo de golpe _–No sé quién eres, no tengo ni la más remota idea—_ la enfrento.

 _-Es que yo bueno…—_ bajo la mirada _–Es que desde que llegaste a la escuela te he estado espiando para poder platicar una sola vez contigo y…-_ iba a llorar.

 _"_ _Creo que me precipité esta chica solo quiere ser mi amiga"_ suspiro y negó con la cabeza _–De acuerdo pero no llores—_ puso una mano en su hombro _-¿Te gustaría jugar conmigo?—_

 _"_ _Perfecto cayo rendidito, siempre dicen que una mujer a punto de llorar resuelve todo jajajajaja"_ una risa malévola se apodero de ella internamente _-¡Con mucho gusto!—_ se le colgó del brazo.

 _-Solo será una carrera ¿de acuerdo?-_ la chica asintió, comenzaron a jugar el videojuego y obviamente la que salió como triunfadora fue Haruka _–Te felicito—_ dijo con gruñido.

 _-Gracias pero no puedo negar que tu también estuviste excelente—_ se recargo en la pared _–En fin tengo que irme—_ metió las manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a irse.

 _-Espera-_ la llamo _–Me gustaría conocerte más Tenoh-kun—_

Se dio la vuelta y la miro detenidamente _"No niego que las chicas suelen ser atractivas y divertidas, al confundirme con un hombre"_ y entonces sonrió como hace mucho no lo hacía de una forma coqueta y galante _– ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un helado?—_ dijo con voz seductora

Mina quedo boquiabierta al ver aquél cambio de personalidad _–Ujum—_ la oji verde pudo notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, atrevidamente la tomo de la mano y deposito un beso sobre ella…

 ** _Flashback_**

 _–_ _Porque si no lo hiciera, simple y sencillamente no te preguntaría—se alzo de hombros._

 _Sonrió "Esta chica me hace sentir un sentimiento muy extraño" se puso un poco nerviosa –Eso no es una respuesta convincente…- "Y en realidad no lo es pero si no le respondo no dejara de preguntarme" - Pero por esta vez la tendré que aceptar- tomo la mano de la joven depositando un beso en ella –Mucho gusto-_

 _-El gusto es todo mío-…_

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

Entreabrió sus ojos _"Michiru Kaioh ¿por qué le tuve que decir la verdad? Antes hubiera jugado un poco"_ se reincorporó, salieron del lugar y caminaron hasta la motocicleta _–Bueno vamos—_

Miro con un poco de miedo _–Y-yo nunca me he subido en eso—_ señalo.

 _-Mientras estés conmigo no te pasara nada malo-_ le dio su casco _-¿Qué dices?—_ le guiño el ojo.

 _-Está bien—_ lo tomo y se lo coló, se subió.

 _-Agárrate fuerte—_ hizo lo que le recomendó y subió de velocidad, haciendo correr la motocicleta.

 ** _16:30 hrs_**

Se tiro en su sillón, aventando las llaves en la mesa de centro, había pasado la mayor parte del día con aquella chica _"Mina Aino que lindo nombre"_ sonrió y saco su billetera _"Pero en una cita con ella se gasta demasiado dinero"_ agacho la cabeza _"En fin solo tengo media hora para ir con Darién y no sé que ponerme"_ rasco su cabeza _"Mejor no voy"_ iba a dormir cuando el teléfono de su departamento empezó a sonar _"Ya entendí"_ se levanto y atendió _–Bueno… ¿Quién eres?... Hace mucho que no escuchaba tu voz Esmeralda… ¿Cómo estás?... Yo bien, bueno hoy no puedo realmente tengo que salir… ¿Qué te parece el próximo fin?... Vale entonces nos vemos hermosa-_ colgó.

Se dio un baño, se cambio de ropa y volvió a salir _"Mama tenía razón soy una hija de la calle"_ cerro con llave y se fue al parque con el paso más lento posible, se sentó en una banca bajo el árbol.

 _-Tenoh si sigues sentada haciendo nada puedes engordar—_ bromeo.

 _-Lo mismo digo mí querido Zafiro, solo me pregunto si algún día deje de encontrarte por aquí—_ sonrió al reconocer al chico.

 _-¿Hace cuanto que no venias para acá? ¿Uno o dos?—_

 _-Dos años Zafiro—_ se levanto y chocaron sus manos.

 _-¿Que dices si vamos a tomar un poco Haruka?-_ la joven se puso seria de repente.

 _-No lo creo—_ se alejo _–Te veré algún día Zafiro-_ susurro, iba a regresar a casa y un Ferrari que se estaciono frente a ella _-¿Pero qué te pasa…?—_

 _-Anda vamos que ya ha empezado la fiesta-_ abrió una puerta.

 _-Es que pensándolo bien…-_

 _-Ni lo pienses sube antes de que patee tu trasero rubia obstinada—_ la miro seriamente.

 _-¿Obstinada?—alzo una ceja y se cruzo de brazos._

 _-Sube carajo-_ hizo lo que su primo le pidió _–Perdón si llegue tarde pero las chicas adelantaron todo y yo fui el último en enterarme—_ se puso en marcha a gran velocidad.

 _-No te preocupes—_ miro por la ventana _"Puedo sentir que el viento esta tan calmado, tal vez hoy no tenga que luchar"_

 _-Te has vuelto más callada—_ la miro de reojo _"Seguramente es por lo que paso con mis tíos" – ¿Todo está bien?—_ la chica no contesto.

 _"_ _Todo me recuerda aquel maldito día, todo. Desde aquel momento yo… Cambie demasiado, mi vida dio un giro de tal vez ciento ochenta grados"_ llegaron a su casa y bajaron del automóvil.

 _-Conocerás a la chica que me robo el corazón Haruka—_ la tomo de la muñeca y la llevo a la terraza, el ruido era tremendo, la mayoría de las personas cantaban y bailaban. La busco por todas partes y por fin la distinguió, corrió tras la joven _– ¡Serena!-_ soltó a su prima, la nombrada se detuvo y volteo _–Bombón te presento a mi prima ella es…-_

 _-Haruka Tenoh-_ interrumpió su novia con emoción.

 _"_ _Princesa"_ la oji verde quedo sorprendida _"Ella se parece a la princesa de la luna"_

 _-¿Se conocen?—_ la voz de su primo la regreso a la realidad.

 _-No pero va en mi escuela, ¿no es asi?—_ le pregunto con una sonrisa Serena.

 _-¿Eh?—_ parpadeo _–Yo en realidad no había escuchado hablar de ti-_ sonrió _–Gusto en conocerte—_ sus manos se estrecharon _"Esta calidez… No eso no puede ser verdad"_ se alejo.

 _-Yo he escuchado hablar de ti, ya que mis amigas no paran de mencionarte a cada rato-_ se sonrojo, con una sonrisa de nerviosismo.

 _-Hasta ahora me entero que soy tan famosa—_

 _-¿Por qué lo dices?-_ el moreno rodeo con un brazo la cintura de su novia.

 _-Es que por segunda ocasión no tengo que presentarme ante una chica—_

 _-Puedo confesarte que la primera impresión que me diste fue la de un chico guapo-_ su novio la vio con demasiada seriedad, si sus ojos hubieran sido pistolas ya estaría muerta.

 _-Em bueno yo…-_ la pobre de Ruka no sabía ni que decir.

 _-Vamos por una bebida Serena—_ se la llevo el chico.

 _"_ _No puede ser que tantas personas sepan mi nombre"_

 _-¿Haruka Tenoh?—_

 _"_ _Oh vamos ¿otra chica más? Mi nombre se desgastara si lo siguen pronunciando hoy"_ se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba parada, vestía un hermoso vestido azul, un poco pegado a su cuerpo, su cabello aguamarina suelto, cosa que la hacía verse más hermosa.

 _-¿Michiru?—_ la nombrada se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a ella.

La miro de pies a cabeza, la rubia portaba una playera blanca, junto con un chaleco de mezclilla y un pantalón _–Hola-_ saludo amablemente.

 _-¿Cómo estás?—_

 _-Muy bien y ¿tu?—_ iba a depositar un beso en su mejilla pero la detuvo _-¿Qué sucede?—_

 _-Tu novia puede enojarse—_ sonrió interponiendo una mano entre ella y la pobre de Michiru, quien no entendía nada.

 _-¿D-de quien hablas?—_

 _-Vamos Michiru no finjas que ayer te vi con aquella morena, se veían tan felices tomadas de la mano—_

 _-N-no es lo que piensas—_ negó con la cabeza.

 _-Jajaja vamos no te juzgare porque yo también soy asi-_

 _-P-pero estas equivoca…-_ no pudo seguir pues las interrumpieron.

 _-Hola Haru—_ se le colgó la rubia en el brazo.

 _-Mi-Mina-_ la miro extrañada, pensó que se había deshecho de aquella chica.

 _-Qué raro es el destino ¿cierto?—_

 _-Aja—_ sus ojos se posaron en la aguamarina quien estaba un poco roja y con la mirada perdida en sus zapatos.

 _-Michiru no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí—_ se rio y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

 _-Es que veo que estabas muy ocupada Mina—_ fingió sonreír.

 _-Perdóname…-_ los ojos azules de Michiru y las esmeraldas de Haruka se cruzaron, haciéndolas perderse por completo de la realidad _-¿Me acompañas por una bebida?—_ le pregunto.

 _-Aja—_ ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención, hasta que sintió como era arrastrada _-¿Eh que pasa?-_

 _-Nos vemos Michi—_ se la llevo.

La mayor parte de la fiesta la pobre de Haruka se la pasó tratando de buscar a la aguamarina para charlar un poco mas con ella pues en cierto punto le agradaba su compañía pero no podía zafarse de Mina ni un segundo…

 ** _Continuara…_**

 _N.A_

 _Hola Neka Tenoh reportándose al trabajo espero que les haiga gustado, y bueno espero sus comentarios. Por cierto se les extraña :')_


End file.
